


【甜奶】雨天综合症

by AomineTaiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 柴哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomineTaiga/pseuds/AomineTaiga
Summary: 私设秦明在雨天性格跟平时会有较大出入，剧情不用细究，NC-17一发完，祝大家情人节快乐~
Relationships: 甜奶 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【甜奶】雨天综合症

从前秦明还能靠着吃药缓解情绪，但在池子事件之后，他对雨天愈发恐惧了。

最严重的一次是李大宝和林涛在打了十几个无人接听的电话后察觉到情况不对劲，两人连忙开车赶到秦明家发现了躺在床上昏睡不醒的人。李大宝被吓得惊叫出声，还是林涛及时反应过来一把将人抱起送到医院。

医生给出的建议是要秦明找个心理医生好好配合治疗，如果可以的话尽量不要独居，跟家人或朋友住一起还能有个照应。

“所以你的意思是，要我找个人一起住？”秦明跟没事人一样半躺在病床上，直直看着坐在一旁的李大宝，语气里听不出任何情绪。

李大宝被看得如坐针毡，纠结了好一会儿才开口说道：“哎呀老秦，我知道这么多年你一个人过习惯了，但现在这么个情况我和涛涛真的很担心你，这一次是因为我们俩及时赶到你家，那万一、万一下次……”李大宝眼神闪烁，后边的话有些说不下去了。

她知道秦明因为自小失去双亲的缘故导致性情大变，十分孤僻不擅与人交往，别说还有什么亲戚可以联系，就连真正算得上是朋友的也只有她和林涛两个人，忽然间要他找到个适合同居的人选并不是一件容易的事。

首先她自己是女的就给排除了，至于林涛，他跟女朋友也早就搬到一起，同样没戏。

秦明侧过头看向窗外，风雨过后艳阳高照，空气中夹杂了几分泥土的气息跟病房里的消毒水气味融合到一起。

其实李大宝所说的也不无道理，秦明知道她在担心些什么，只是现实也摆在眼前，他的确没有第三个亲近的人可以选了。

一时间两人都不约而同的陷入了沉默，直到被一通电话打破了寂静。

也不知道对面说了些什么，李大宝原本皱成包子的一张脸逐渐喜上眉梢，嘴角简直快要咧到耳根。

挂断电话之后李大宝一连说了几句好消息好消息，还没等秦明开口她又接着说道：“你还记得我那个叫刘传单的表弟吗老秦？”

秦明点了点头，这人之前来过几趟警局给李大宝送东西，他记得是个高高瘦瘦的年轻男孩，笑起来还有虎牙，只是他跟对方也就有过几面之缘，此外再无交集。

“然后呢？”

“嘿嘿~刚刚表弟打电话跟我说他马上要实习了，要租房子，问我知不知道哪里有良心出租房给他介绍一下，然后你也听到啦，我说今晚给他答复，主要是想征求一下你的意见。我表弟你也见过了对吧，多白净一小伙啊，生活作风端正，无任何不良嗜好，我就想着让他跟你一起住不是正好吗，你放心，他要是敢惹你不高兴我第一个揍他。”

这话说得好像刘传单是他相好似的，只不过看着李大宝一副愿意为他大义灭亲的架势，犹豫再三之后秦明还是选择了接受这份好意。尽管他本质上是一个不愿意给别人添麻烦的人，但此时的龙番市正值雨季时有暴雨，秦明很清楚自己现在的情况有多糟糕，家里多一个人到底还是好的。

秦明现在住的房子是他买过来之后请装修队重新改造成简约的工业风，连床都放到外边跟工作区划分到一块，原本用做卧室的屋子被空了出来一直当杂物间使用，经过一番清理之后给刘传单住正好，于是在李大宝的安排下，秦明跟刘传单正式开启了同居生活。

刘传单此人性格跟李大宝如出一辙，都属于阳光开朗的类型，刚搬到秦明家的时候还有点不适应秦明的沉默寡言，但就其他方面来说跟秦明这种爱干净又自律的人当室友总比那些邋遢鬼强太多。

都说住在同一屋檐下的人生活习惯会变得越来越相似，某次李大宝在科室里看见秦明竟然叫了份KFC的外卖当午餐，心说卧槽这是太阳打西边出来了？有生之年还能看到老秦吃垃圾食品，我的妈哟。

李大宝怀着一颗震惊的心回到自己座位上掏出手机给刘传单发了一条微信过去：“我去，表弟你可以啊！老秦都被你带得开始吃快餐了，我以前怎么没发现他这么好说服呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他昨天还跟我说绝对不吃这种无营养的高热量食品。”

“嘁，口是心非。”

尽管秦明平日里总是摆出一副生人勿近的姿态，如同一只高冷又傲娇的猫绝不轻易卸下防备露出柔软的一面，但也多亏了刘传单的自来熟，刚刚走出校园的少年像一个小太阳似的温暖着身边人，看到什么好玩的东西都会第一时间分享给秦明，也会在看到秦明总是吃草的时候强行给他加菜，美其名曰吃肉有益身心健康。

在这样的攻势下，饶是冰块也该捂化了，秦明只是不喜欢将情绪外露，但对于来自他人的善意他还是懂得接受和回应的，所以在相处了一段时间之后两人确实也亲近了不少。

根据气象台的预测，未来几天龙番市将会迎来雷雨天气。

轰隆——

闪电照亮夜空后随之而来的是一道响雷。

刘传单从浴室洗完澡出来的时候才发现外边不知何时下起了大雨，被风一刮雨水便顺势砸到了玻璃窗上，发出噼噼啪啪的声响来。

他往客厅的方向看去，发现秦明早早上了床盖着被子整个人缩成一团，忽然想起李大宝之前叮嘱过他秦明怕雨天的事，要他多多照看以免发生意外。

刘传单有些担心地走到秦明床边，没曾想映入眼帘的是一张煞白的小脸，额头上全是冷汗。少年人一下慌了，显然没料到秦明对雨天的恐惧这么严重，于是连忙蹲下身问道：“秦明哥你还好吗？需不需要我送你去医院。”

秦明的精神状态看起来相当糟糕，他用被子将自己紧紧裹住却还是止不住地浑身发抖，直到听见耳边传来刘传单关切的话语才费劲地睁开双眼，“…好冷。”

“我去给你倒杯热水。”说着刘传单就要起身离开，却被秦明一把抓住手腕，“别走，你…能不能抱抱我，太冷了。”

刘传单几乎是想都没想就钻进秦明温暖的被窝里，长臂一张直接将人抱住，秦明整个后背紧贴着他的胸膛，从刘传单的角度看去只能看见对方清瘦的侧脸，被他圈在怀里的人虽然也有着一米八几的身高，奈何天生骨架小，蜷缩起身体时给人的观感就是小小一团如同雏鸟，而这只雏鸟现在努力想要用并不丰满的羽翼将自己遮住挡去外边的风雨，叫人心生怜惜。

精力旺盛的少年人就像一个大号暖宝宝从身后源源不断地传递着属于自己身体的温度，这份温暖让秦明莫名感到心安，精神总算没那么紧绷稍稍放松了些，他已经很久没跟另一个人发生如此亲密的肢体接触了，对此他非但不抵触反而些贪恋起来。

雨仍然在下，当雷声再次响起的时候刘传单明显能感觉到秦明的身体瞬间变得僵硬，他只能将怀中人抱得更紧一些，柔声安慰道：“没事，我在呢。”

他还是第一次看到如此脆弱的秦明，就像壁垒终于被炸开一道裂缝，从中窥见那些一直被掩埋在禁忌之地的痛苦回忆。这个认知让刘传单觉得心里有某个地方正在被填满，像有无数只蚂蚁从上边爬过，又痒又麻。

失去发胶加持的秦明看上去比真实年龄要显小，如果单看上半张脸会因为眉骨较为突出的缘故而带出一股压迫感，但偏偏他圆润的鼻头和厚唇又显得肉欲十足，性感与冷艳被完美的杂糅在这张脸上，叫人忍不住想要多看几眼。有几缕头发因为出了汗的缘故被润湿贴在额头上，刘传单撑起自己半边身体，用手指将湿发一一拨开，忽然意识到自己的动作和姿势有多暧昧。

他俩的头靠得极近，刘传单盯着秦明鼻尖那颗小小的痣出神，鬼使神差一般伸出手自鼻梁向下滑动至唇部，指尖带着情色意味左右摩挲，“秦明哥，你真好看。”

秦明不明所以地看向刘传单，却从少年眼中看见了深深地欲望，他已经三十岁了，就算恋爱经验为0也懂得这是一种什么样的信号。

秦明本可以拒绝，但他没有。或许是因为不知道这场大雨何时才能停下，他需要做点别的什么事来分散注意力让自己好受一点，又或许是他早就对刘传单动过同样的念头，接下来的一切自然是水到渠成。

成年人之间的性爱往往只需要感觉到位不用过多的言语暗示，得到秦明的默许让刘传单异常兴奋，少年人温热的手掌急不可耐地探入秦明宽松的白色T恤内，沿着腰线向上摸去便是与少女酥胸别无二致的白嫩鸽乳，刘传单五指张开将其握于手中肆意揉弄，绵软的乳肉被他捏得变形，很快便感觉到秦明的奶头充血变硬顶着他的掌心，另一只手将白T胡乱堆到胸口处露出秦明的上身来。

常年包裹在西装下的皮肤白皙且细腻，此时透着一股蜜桃般淡淡的粉，再加上秦明那对比一般男性都要大的胸，单看上半身简直像女孩。而更让刘传单感到兴奋的是他发现秦明的皮肤很容易留下印记，就这一会儿功夫左胸已经被玩弄出一片红痕，殷红的奶头被他夹着指缝间似要滴血。

刘传单低下头含住尚未遭受蹂躏的右乳，软滑的舌尖舔过奶头，小小的肉粒被他像婴儿吃奶一般嘬住吮吸，而后又改为用牙齿轻咬着向外撕扯，不多时便连同乳晕涨大了一圈。

“…轻点，疼。”秦明忍不住发出吃痛的叫声来，双眼扫过自己顶着两只肿胀乳房的胸口，随即感觉脸颊阵阵发烫。

“你脸红了，哥。”秦明原本有些惨白的脸色早已被因情动而浮现出来的两抹红晕所取代，刘传单被眼前这一幕可爱得连语气都不自觉带上宠溺，“那我轻点。”他松开被玩弄得满是鲜红指印的鸽乳，将秦明身上的衣服脱得一干二净，目光所到之处像是要在上边点燃一簇火，连呼吸都粗重了几分。

他的秦明哥不仅脸长得好，身材更是极品，胸大腰细屁股翘，一双细腿曲线流畅又长又直，往上边掐一把就是一个手印，刘传单被这满眼白花花的肉体刺激得阴茎发痛，恨不得直接捅进秦明的小穴里，但转念一想不如先肏上边那张嘴，光是想到秦明低垂着眼努力张大嘴巴给他口交的模样刘传单就感到一阵头脑发热。

在心里打着如意算盘的少年扬起嘴角朝秦明露出人畜无害的笑容来，眼神甚是纯良，只不过手上干的却尽是下流事，他牵着秦明的手握住自己勃起的肉棒上下撸动，边撸还边故作可怜的说自己硬得难受死了，要哥哥舔舔才能好。

秦明红着脸毫无威慑力地瞪了刘传单一眼，他承认刘传单这张脸很对自己胃口，尤其是当对方用狗狗眼向他做出请求的时候十有八九他会缴械投降，这次当然也不会例外。

被他握在手中的性器尺寸可观，秦明心想现在的小孩发育得未免太好了，也不知道自己吞不吞得下去。他起身和刘传单换了下位置跪趴在对方两腿之间，单手圈住胀红的阴茎张嘴含住顶部硕大的龟头，属于男性下体的气息在他鼻尖炸裂开来叫他无所适从。

即便把嘴巴张到最大秦明也只是堪堪将肉棒吞进去一半，对人体结构的了解并不能帮助他在这种事上变得更加游刃有余，粗大的肉柱把他整个口腔塞得满满当当，他只能动作生涩地用软舌舔过柱身和马眼，舌尖尝到了前列腺液的味道在口中扩散开来，原本想着试试看再吞进去一点却被顶得有些反胃只得作罢。

大概是因为下巴酸胀的缘故，秦明嫣红艳丽的眼角不自觉地涌出几滴泪花，刘传单霎时感到一阵口干舌燥，抬起手放到秦明后脖子上细细抚摸那块肌肤。

“秦明哥。”

听见头顶传来刘传单的声音，秦明抬起头向对方投去一个怎么了的眼神，那张充满肉欲的小嘴仍然紧紧裹着胀红的阴茎舔吮，还没等他反应过来已经被刘传单重新压到身下，随之而来的是一个个热烈又缠绵的吻，他半张着嘴迎接少年探入口中的舌与之纠缠，唇齿交融间鼻息愈发粗重，到最后几乎让他有些喘不过气来。

“唔唔…嗯…等…”秦明好不容易才用手挡住少年想要继续落下的吻，他已经快要没力气了，连带着说话声都小了许多，“再亲下去我就要缺氧了…”

刘传单眨巴眨巴眼睛低笑出声，心说这人怎么能这么可爱，随后左手向下探去揉捏起秦明浑圆挺翘的屁股，弹性饱满的臀肉因为被捏得太用力从指缝间溢了出来，松手之后上边果不其然印上了几道浅红色的指印，刘传单眼神暗了暗，俯下身凑到秦明耳边低语：“不给亲亲，那哥哥的小穴让我肏肏好不好。”

真是要命。

秦明被刘传单跟平日里说话完全不同的磁性嗓音激得半边身子都酥了，他不会说自己刚刚心跳猛地漏了半拍，这是一种他从未有过的感觉。尽管嘴上没说话，但他的身体却已经做出了回应，主动张开双腿向对方展示自己最为隐蔽的部位。

成熟饱满的肉体无处不透着活色生香，明明长了一张禁欲的脸，但秦明浑身上下却散发着一股被肏熟了的熟妇气息。

“流了好多水啊…”刘传单喃喃自语，秦明的身体比他想象的还要敏感。也不知道是不是因为平日里鲜少自慰的缘故，秦明连性器都透着秀气的淡粉色，这会儿只不过是被他握在手里把玩稍加刺激便湿得厉害，整个人无法自控地扭着身子发出难耐地低吟，不断有小股清液从马眼处流出浸湿了他的掌心。

“看，”刘传单举起沾满了体液的右手在秦明眼前晃了晃，“上边全是哥哥流的骚水。”

秦明一反常态地调戏回去，抓起刘传单的阴茎抵在自己臀间，眼波流转神色魅惑，“插进来还能流更多。”

都这么说了不上岂不是太监。

刘传单借着秦明流出来的体液当做润滑剂使用，为了让秦明被插入的时候不那么痛苦，在扩张这件事上他倒是体现出了十二分的耐心，直到后穴能够顺利容纳三根手指进出才将阴茎缓缓插了进去。

秦明只觉得自己下半身被填满了，被进入的过程没有预期那么痛，只是有一股陌生的酸胀感自后穴四散开来叫他有些难受，于是他主动将腿环到刘传单腰上，想要暗示对方快点动。

刘传单心领神会，双手掐住秦明的胯部挺腰抽送起来，最开始他还想着温柔一点以免秦明承受不住，但秦明湿热紧致的后穴实在有些舒服过头了，层层媚肉吸附上来，夹得他原本就硬如铁棍的肉棒又胀大了一圈，渐渐地刘传单抽插速度越来越快，每每擦过敏感点都让秦明忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟来。

“啊…啊啊…”

“呜呜…啊…太、太快了…啊嗯…”

“你慢点…啊！嗯啊…好爽…”

秦明被顶得上气不接下气，快感逐渐占据了他的大脑令他顾不得自己胡乱喊了些什么，只想得到更多的刺激与抚慰，双手情不自禁地摸向自己仍然肿胀着的胸部，乳头被捏在指尖揉搓、向上拉扯，既痛又痒的滋味让秦明沉迷其中，他主动挺起胸送到刘传单嘴边，一副意乱情迷的模样，“唔，好痒啊…”

刘传单伸出舌尖舔上红肿的乳珠，随即连同肿成小山包的乳晕纳入口中吸吮，很快耳边又传来一阵嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤。

被上下夹击的快感几乎要将秦明淹没，他张着嘴边喘边呻吟，感觉自己马上就要射了，握着阴茎的手止不住地颤抖起来，在刘传单重重碾过他体内的敏感点时终于迎来了高潮，浓稠的精液喷射而出弄脏了他的小腹，留下一滩乳白色的体液。

刘传单被秦明皱缩的肠道夹得头皮发麻，缓了一会儿再次将滚烫的肉棒捅了进去，抽插数十下之后也跟着泄了出来，直到精液尽数射入秦明体内后才恋恋不舍的退出。

END


End file.
